1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical power apparatus and more particularly, a surge protector having retractable or extendable cords and rotatable or moveable sockets. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical power apparatus comprising: a housing comprising a top portion, a bottom portion and side walls, the housing having at least one indentation situated at the top portion and a slot situated on the side wall; and at least one socket component connected to a retractable cord, the socket component being situated within the indentation of the housing at a first position perpendicular to the bottom portion of the housing and moveable to the slot of the housing at a second position parallel to the bottom portion of the housing, and at a third position wherein the cord is extended and there is a distance between the socket component and the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some surge protectors with retractable power cords in the prior art which utilizes a reel based mechanism. There are also wall mounted receptacles with retractable cords using cord reel assemblies. There are also surge protectors with a plurality of socket components attached to a plurality of cords which are connected to the housing of the surge protector.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides for an electrical power apparatus with moveable socket components capable of multiple angles in relation to the housing and further comprising socket components having retractable cords.